


Beautiful Sunsets

by space_for_thace



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Cuties, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_for_thace/pseuds/space_for_thace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobra Kid stood in front of a mirror at the diner. Tonight was his first date with Cherri Cola, and he was nervous as hell. He sighed looking at his small selection of shirts. He could wear his favorite striped shirt or one of his other ones. He also had an old dress shirt that he bought at Tommy Chow-Mien's shop a couple years ago. The others were probably in all reality cleaner though. Raising his head up from the clothes he noticed that he had an hour left until his date.</p><p>"Shit! I gotta ask Poison if I can take the Trans Am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Sunsets

Kobra Kid stood in front of a mirror at the diner. Tonight was his first date with Cherri Cola, and he was nervous as hell. He sighed looking at his small selection of shirts. He could wear his favorite striped shirt or one of his other ones. He also had an old dress shirt that he bought at Tommy Chow-Mien's shop a couple years ago. The others were probably in all reality cleaner though. Raising his head up from the clothes he noticed that he had an hour left until his date.

"Shit! I gotta ask Poison if I can take the Trans Am." Kobra mumbled while grabbing a semi clean shirt and pulling it on as he made his way to his brother outside the diner. Running a hand through his hair, Kobra called out to Poison. "Hey Poison do you think I could have the Trans Am for tonight?" He asked his older brother with a hesitant smile.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure Kid, um quick question. Why do you need it?" Party Poison asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Kobra shuffled his feet, while biting nervously at his lip. Thinking of an excuse, but none came to his mind. 'Ugh I guess I'll tell him the truth.' 

Taking a deep breath Kobra said, "I'm going on a date with Cherri." Looking at his brother he watched as the others expression changed first from shock to disbelief. 'Well at least he isn't pissed like I thought he'd be.' Kobra thought. Waiting for Poison to respond Kobra walked closer the the other, and leaned against the car.

"Kobra how the fuck did you get the highest person in the Zones to go on a date?" Poison exclaimed to his younger brother, before he started pacing to a table near the car to retrieve the keys. Not waiting for Kobra to answer he sighed tossing the keys to the other, and with a gently smile he said. "Have fun Kid I know how much this means to you." He patted his brother on the shoulder before continuing, his expression darkening. "If he hurts you in anyway shape or form he's fucking dead."

Gulping Kobra nodded at his brother. "Don't worry I really doubt Cherri would ever hurt me. I know Cherri's kinda brash and um 'out there', but he's really nice Poison." Kobra Kid said, his face beaming the entire time. "Thanks so much Party, I better get over to Dr. Death's if I want to get there in time." Giving his brother a quick hug Kobra got in the Trans Am, started the ignition and began to pull away from the diner. With one last wave to Poison, he sped off in the direction of the radio station.

//////////////////

The drive seemed to last forever, but finally Kobra arrived at the station. He could see Cherri excusing himself, more like shouting, that he had to go. With a wide grin Cherri pulled open the passenger side door, and plopped down into the seat. "So how have you been?" Cherri asked lamely, when he made eye contact with Kobra, blushing lightly at the younger man.

"I've been good. How about you Cherri? I think I heard Dr. D talking about you recently going on a supply run." Kobra questioned, while started the Trans Am again, and pulling out.

"Huh? Oh yeah! It was nothing much all the stuff went to Gravel Gurneys." Cherri said running a hand through his hair, and giving a Kobra a sideways glance. "Anyway nothing has happened since then. In all reality I've honestly been stressing out about our date." Cherri Cola gave a lopsided grin to the other. Kobra Kid returned the smile, before looking back at the rode.

After a few minutes Kobra pulled off the rode, and turned off the ignition. "So I thought we could just sit out here." Kobra stated while leaning back slightly in his seat. Looking over at the other in fear of Cherri thinking it was a dumb idea. 

"Alright sounds cool." Cherri said kicking his feet onto the dashboard of the Trans Am. Out of the corner if his eye he saw Kobra wince, and slowly took his feet off, and put them back on the floor. Clearing his throat Cherri looked out the window. "Fuck Kobra look at that sunset!" Cola awed at the multitude of colors in the sky.

"Oh wow it's so beautiful!!" Kobra leaned out the window to get a clearer view. His eyes were wide as he tried to take in the entire sight, and commit it to memory. "Isn't it Cherri?" He asked the other man.

"Not as beautiful as you." Cherri told the him. "Uh I mean- the sunsets nice!" He laughed nervously as Kobra looked over at him in shock. "That was really cheesy of me to say! I'm sorry! You are really good looking and-" 

Cherri was cutoff as Kobra Kid reached over and took Cola's hand in his own. "It was cheesy, but it was cute too." Kobra said giving the others hand a light squeeze. Giving the other a smile, Cherri repositioned their hands so that he was holding Kobra's. 

"Then how about we keep things cheesy?" Cherri asked with a smirk watching as the other blushed. "Yep if you keep blushing like that then I will make it my lifelong goal to always make you blush!" Cola brushed his thumb over Kobra's knuckles. 

"You know what Cola? I actually like that idea." Kobra stated, while looking out the window again. "Let's just keep it stereotypical."

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so this was the first story I've ever posted here so yeah. If it sucks comment ways for me to be better, and it it's good than fuck yeah!


End file.
